Conventionally, household tissue cases for storing household tissues that are used for wiping a house floor, a toilet, a human body, etc. are known in the art.
A typical configuration of such a household tissue case has a lid at the upper face of the case for storing household tissues, and the lid is opened and closed by vertically rotating its open end. In such a configuration, however, the opened lid is placed in the upright position, which requires a certain height for opening the lid, thereby resulting in a problem of inconvenience of use in a narrow space. Further, the upright position of the opened lid in this configuration gives rise to a problem in that pulling out tissues from the backside of the lid is difficult because the lid obstructs the way.
In contrast, the configuration using a lid that is opened and closed through sliding movement (see Patent Document 1, for example) does not cause the opened lid to be in the upright position, and is thus easy to use in a narrow space. Such a configuration also allows house-hold tissues to be pulled out from any directions because of the non-obstructive nature of the lid.
The household tissue case as described above has a frame member attached to the perimeter of the opening for dispensing household tissues, which allows the household tissues to pass through the frame member from the lower side to the upper side for removal of the household tissues.